What's the worst that could happen?
by CrossingOver
Summary: Peter thinks about his past with Chris and how a simple misunderstanding destroyed his world. Peter/Chris and mentioned Derek/Kate


Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. If I did, then I'd probably have the power to shape the world in any way that I wanted. "Wolves and hunters do my bidding! Oh no, we lost Stiles again. Someone track him down."

I was waiting in my car and Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute was on loop because the other songs in the playlist sucked. I turned on my laptop and this is the result. Enjoy

_Six years ago..._

Peter smiled as he stood outside of the window and watched the girl throw the biggest fit without the graceful smile on her face faltering in the least bit. She stood there with the young man and asked one question but meant something else entirely. She was incredibly sharp but being too precise often ended up in hits and misses. Once again she had zigged when she should have zagged. He tuned back in as she began speaking again.

"So, this errand of yours required you to go shopping? I never took you for the leather type, though it seems that this jacket style has been pretty popular this season." She began feeling the material of the jacket and paused upon examining the collar, or rather what lie beneath it. Not even a smile that pretty could hide the fact that her eyes didn't share the joking manner that she'd adopted.

"Hmm, gotta hate to-do lists that try to _do _you back." She laughed, but it sounded more like a series of barks. "I've got a few errands to take care of myself. I'll let myself out." She left without so much as a glance back. Peter could sense the anger radiating off of her and felt somewhat bad for anyone that ended up in her sights.

It was then that he decided to make himself known. He knocked on the pane and watched with fascination as alert blue eyes snapped to window as though he'd been aware of his presence the entire time. Peter slid the window open and crossed the room faster than he'd wanted to. So much for the suave aloof approach that he'd been aiming for. He repeated the young woman's actions and slid the collar of the jacket aside and nearly doubled over in laughter. The pale flesh was unmistakably marked by the biggest hickey that he'd ever seen. Sure, he had been accused of being passionate, but this thing was the wolf equivalent to shouting "mine" over a loud speaker. It was the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned.

"She thinks that I'm seeing Derek behind her back!" Chris didn't share Peter's amusement with the situation and wanted to go find his sister before she did something stupid like smash the windows of Derek's car or break the boy's heart because of Peter's little perversions. Though, according to Victoria, Peter was his little perversion. They both agreed to allowing small indiscretions so long as nothing interfered with "The Hunt". They owed their allegiance to their professions and their daughter, after that, anything was game.

"Sometimes the innocents get caught in the crossfire. Derek knew better than to take what was mine and she should know that the only thing that you get from beating around the bush is a tired arm."

_Earlier that night._..

Peter placed a hand on Chris's bare shoulder to restrain him. That in itself took a lot of restraint on his part but he'd heard the telltale sound of feet on the roof outside his window. The owner of said feet eased one into the room and tried to double back as Peter grabbed an arm and Chris leaned out to pull the rest of him into the room.

"Uncle Peter, I can explain what happened. I was just-" Derek began, eyes earnest and in full on 'caught with a hand in the cookie jar' mode.

"There is no need to explain." Peter sighed in exasperation as his nephew visibly relaxed a bit. 'How on earth could he think that I was going to let him off this easily?'. It's great to be innocent but he was just plain naïve. "There is no need to explain the fact that you took my property _after_ I told you that you could not. What was the point in even asking in the first place? Should I just leave it at this and assume that you have learned your lesson? I may also be mistaken, but weren't you supposed to be home thirty minutes ago? Get out of here and go on to your room. You have obviously had a good enough time to last you a month. Think hard on it because it's the only thing that will sustain you until you're free to go back outside next month." Peter almost cracked a smile each time that the poor kid tried to answer one of his rhetorical questions. Derek looked as though he was going to protest. Here it comes.

"That's not fair! I can't just stay cooped up like this!" Derek shouted and immediately covered his mouth as though it had been a sneeze. He didn't even expect the outburst from himself, but Peter was more than ready to accommodate the wishes of his favorite nephew.

"You know what kiddo? You're absolutely right" Derek perked up a bit but was a bit wary. Peter was pleased that the boy was finally beginning to grow up a bit. "You can take my shift every other night and drop off Uncle Eddy for his shift at the plant." The young ones hated to be in a confined space with Eddy because he spent the entire time talking about how spoiled they were nowadays pointed out what they needed to do to toughen up. Usually he and Laura alternated nights but his brother still had a tendency to tell him that he'd gotten too soft from all of these modern luxuries. The luxuries typically included living indoors, having running water and going to a supermarket for meat. He's probably have Laura ride with him anyways to prevent any _detours_ from occurring on the way back.

"Yes, sir" Derek mumbled and handed over the stolen _property_ and trudged off towards his room before he ended up on babysitting duty on top of everything else.

Peter then turned back to the room's other occupant and braced himself. One look at Chris told him that there would be no more fun for him that evening since Chris was going all 'business mode' on him. He typically saw things in black and white but now began to see that everything was based on perspective. He spent a great amount of time (with an emphasis on the "great" portion) getting Chris into his current state of being halfway undressed, but from this view point Chris now seemed to be halfway dressed. He doubted that he'd find a way to get those pants off of him now that his true battle would consist of preventing him from putting the shirt back on. He'd never get 'any' until Chris solved whatever predicament was causing that rather intense expression that should only be there if he himself were the cause of it.

He slid the newly recovered jacket onto Chris and began to steer him towards the stairs. They went down and out the front door. Chris; lost in his thoughts, didn't say anything until he'd realized that they were at his car. Peter gestured for him to get in as he did the same.

"Spit it out!" Peter had never been shy and was not about to being so now. "You're thinking too hard, so just tell me and we'll do something about it." He preferred for Chris to blurt out whatever was on his mind so that they could both sift through and come to a conclusion without Chris' need to edit.

"I saw a scope out there when I hauled Derek in. I'm positive that it was Kate and she still has no clue about _us_. There is no logical way to explain _this _to her without having her freak out or worse." He smiled as Chris made random gestures at the aforementioned "us" and "this" while giving Peter's hand a squeeze as he meant no insult while speaking. He'd scented Kate on the jacket when he took the coat from Derek but didn't think anything of it, being used to her scent on Peter. Now that he'd had time to think about it, it seemed that history had a way of repeating itself. It was almost laughable that the only one that seemed to be doing their job these days was Cupid.

"Calm yourself, Kate wasn't hunting. I'm willing to bet on it. I'm sure that she saw your car here and decided to investigate because some personal interests." At Chris's raised eyebrow he simply explained what had just occurred to him only moments before.

_Back in Chris's Room..._

It hadn't occurred to him then what all of the clues might have looked like from Kate's vantage point. She sneaks her boyfriend home only to find her brother's vehicle outside. As Derek sneaks inside he is pulled in by her possibly naked brother. She doesn't hear any screams or gunshots and figures that everything must be fine since the local pack hadn't attacked any humans. Upon arriving home, her brother looks to have been recently ravished and had on the same jacket that she'd been cozied up to that very night.

"We can speak with them both the day after tomorrow. You need to get all of the rest that you can because I have the perfect evening planned for us. It can wait." Peter then closed the distance between them and spent the rest of the night finding out all of the ways to make Chris "cry wolf."

_Present_...

Peter stared out the window. Chris was leaving him. He was not only leaving for the day, but for good. He visited once a month every month on the night of the shift. At first he thought that it was to keep an eye on him, but even without the ability to move or affect anything much less transform, he still felt the edge that came with the full moon. Chris' presence grounded him and took him away from his sorrow. The first four years consisted of nightmares and a fleeting awareness. As he came back to himself, he began to crave these visits. His mind was back but his body was failing to keep up. He'd hoped that Chris could wait on him, just a year or more and he'd be mobile. It was too late and he'd just lost the one thing that still mattered.

Laura and Derek had come in the early months. He'd been to far gone and was a terrible reminder of the night that had ended life as they knew it. They told him that they were moving to New York and would not be back. It comforted them to hug and kiss him goodbye, but neither expected anything from this person that only resembled their dear uncle in scent alone.

Chris placed a hand on his cheek and stroked the scars without any disgust in his eyes before leaning in for a final kiss. He looked deep into Peter's eyes and seemed to search for a hint of any awareness. Peter to his credit tried to make himself react, but for the millionth time, he failed. Chris straightened up and walked out without so much as a glance back.

He had absolutely nothing left. No lover, no family and no life. He. Had. Nothing. Rage built up within him to the point that he began to ache with it. Just then, his nurse came in and began to fuss over him. She was going on about having enough to worry about without patients harming themselves. She began dabbing at his lip when he realized that he'd partially shifted and his fangs had cut into his lower lip! Sure he was alone and had nothing left, but like so long ago, he realized that if he looked at it differently, he had nothing...nothing to lose.

He was going to get his life back and it looks as though he'd have to set up a little family reunion first.

AN: Hey guys, I noticed that there was very little love for Chris and Peter. I wanted to put this out there. I was torn between doing this from Chris' pov or Kate's. It then hit me while listening to "Kiss me Slowly" by Parachute on loop. I had a "This is SO Peter" moment.


End file.
